After Winter War
by Erika-chan Kaoru
Summary: pertarungan telah selesai, soul society kembali tenang. Ichigo menghadapi semua kapten di mansion Kuchiki, dan berdua dengan Rukia mengatakan satu hal pada Byakuya. apa itu? wanted! OOC, IchiRuki and ByakuHisa!DONT LIKE, DONT READ! Mind to RnR?


Fanfic keempat! First IchiRuki, niiih!(penggemar HitsuRuki malah bikin IchiRuki..)gak apa deh! Aduh… terlalu! Padahal lagi UKK, malah sempet-sempetnya bikin fanfic! ( kayaknya pningin banget gak naik kelas, yaaa ampun Robbi T.T) Tolong dibaca ya! Sekalian review!

DISCLAIMER:

BLEACH BUKAN PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PUNYA TITE KUBO

PS:

Maaf kalau repot bacanya.

**AFTER WINTER WAR**

Winter war telah berakhir. Semua tempat telah dibuat porak poranda oleh Aizen yang telah tewas ditangan ichigo. Banyak shinigami yang gugur, Untunglah hamper seluruh anggota gotei 13 masih hidup. Semua kapten dan wakilnya sudah sehat sedia kala. Begitu pula vizard, Isshin, Urahara dan Yoruichi yang telah lolos dari maut. Para kapten yang ditebas Aizern seperti hitsugaya, Soi Fond an Kyouraku juga selamat. Hinamori? Ia juga selamat berkat penanganan langsung dari Unohana.

Sekarang semuanya kembali tenang. Soul Society sedang sibuk membereskan puing-puing dari tragedy Aizen yang sangat menyebalkan.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Ichigo berjalan di mansion Kuchiki bersama Rukia. Mereka hendak pergi ketempat dimana altar Hisana; kakak Rukia yang telah wafat ditaruh. Sesampainya disana, semua kapten dan komandan tertinggi Yamamoto beserta Byakuya, Ishida, Inoue dan Chad sudah duduk bergaya formal dengan tenang.

Mereka pun masuk dan segera duduk dihadapan para kapten, dibarisan Inoue cs. Lalu Isshin, Urahara dan Yoruichi pun datang dan segera duduk dibarisan kapten.

"Nah…" Komandan tertinggi memulai pembicaraan,"Syukurlah sampai saat ini pun kita masih bisa bertemu untuk sekian kalinya…"

Ichigo mencoba menyimak dengan baik,"Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk Ichigo Kurosaki beserta teman-temannya yang telah membantu soul society melenyapkan 3 kapten pengkhianat. Kerja keras kalian sungguh membuat kepercayaan kami terhadap kalian bertambah," Jelasnya.

"Maafkan kami yang telah menganggapmu musuh saat tragedy eksekusi Rukia Kuchiki. Kami sampai akan membunuhmu, tanpa berusaha melihat kembali beberapa hal," Kakek itu pun melihat kearah Rukia,"Rukia Kuchiki, maafkan kesalahan berat kami,".

Rukia yang agak terkejut karena Yamamoto ternyata juga bisa minta maaf(Author dibakar Yamamoto). Ia tersenyum kecut,"Tidak, Komandan tertinggi. Memang sayalah yang salah, telah melanggar hukum. Jadi ini murni kesalahan saya," Jelas Rukia menunduk dalam-dalam.

Byakuya memejamkan matanya, berpikir alangkah bodohnya waktu itu. Ia berkata pada Ichigo akan mengeksekusi Rukia dengan tangannya sendiri. Yamamoto menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Anggap ini kesalahan dari kedua belah pihak. Adil, 'kan?" Ucap Yamamoto.

Semua tersenyum, begitu pula Byakuya ( ternyata bisa senyum toh?*Author langsung dikasih senbonsakura*) dan Ichigo. Rukia menatap Ichigo dan memanggilnya, ia pun menoleh pada Rukia.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, sebelum kau mendapatkan dunia baru, kau dan aku tak mengenal satu sama lain. Namun setelah bertemu denganku, kau berubah menjadi shinigami dan mendapat tanggung jawab untuk melaraskan hidup dan mati. Kau sampai menolongku saat aku akan dieksekusi mati bersama Inoue dan teman-teman. Kau… sampai mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk aku yang bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupmu. Lalu dengan nyawa pula, berkali-kali kau hampir mati. Padahal kau bukan shinigami, bukan manusia juga bukan hollow. Kau menolong kami seakan-akan kami sangat dekat denganmu. Aku tak percaya ada orang yang bisa seperti itu. Kurasa beribu kata terima kasihpun takkan mampun mengimbangi seluruh budimu,"Ucap Rukia,"Ichigo, terima kasih!"

Plok!

Plok!

Plok!

Semuanya bertepuk tangan. Semua tersenyum. Ya, Ichigo memang hebat. Hanya shinigami pengganti tapi dia seperti emnganggap bahwa soul society adalah sahabatnya. Apalagi sperti di Bleach movie pertama , kedua dan ketiga.

Saat di Bleach movie pertama; _Memories of Nobody_, dengan gigihnya ia menolong Senna yang hanya sebuah bola ingatan dan tak jelas asal-usulnya.

Lalu di Bleach movie kedua; _DiamondDust Rebellion_, Ichigo yang mengerti perasaan dan keadaan Hitsugaya yang sampai memohon padanya saat itu terus-terusan membantu kapten muda itu. Walau Hitsugaya selalu memarahinya untuk memanggilnya 'Kapten Hitsugaya'.

Dan lagi saat Bleach movie ketiga;_ Fade to Black_, Walau semua orang di gotei 13 dihilangkan ingatannya tentang Ichigo, tetap saja Ichigo terus menerus berusaha mencoba menolong Rukia yang dirasuki sesuatu.

Bagi Ichigo, yang terpenting adalah orang lain. Ia tak merasa keberatan sedikitpun melakukan sesuatu yang diluar tugasnya. Sesekali Hitsugaya melirik kearah Ichigo, ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hei, kurosaki. Sampai sekarng aku masih tidak mengerti banyak hal tentangmu. Kau selalu menolong orang lain tanpa peduli siapa mereka, juga sikap mereka padamu," Ucap Hitsugaya.

Ichigo tersenyum,"Toushiro, aku…"

"Dan panggil aku 'KAPTEN HITSUGAYA'! Mengerti kau, Kurosaki!" Potong Hitsugaya yang mulai kesal.

Ichigo sweat drop, ketakutan karena Hitsugaya menegeluarkan reiatsu besar tepat saat Hitsugaya membentaknya. Yah.. tahulah. Gimana sih, kalau Hitsugaya marah?

"E-Eeeeh… baik. Kapten Hitsugya, saya adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa melihat orang lain menderita. Jujur saja, dengan saya dipanggil kesini, saya merasa diterima secara sepenuhnya oleh soul society." Ucap Ichigo sampai bersujud dihadapan semuanya. Isshin tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Ucapan konyok, Kurosaki!" Sahut Hitsugaya. Ichigo mulai malu, karena takut dikira geer.

Rukia tersenyum,"Apa kau tidak sadar, Ichigo?"

Hitsugaya tersenyum dengan cool-nya," Sejak awal kau memang sudah menjadi teman kami!"

Ichigo membelalakan mata seolah tak percaya dengan hal yang didengarnya, lalu tersenyum bahagia,"Terima kasih, kalian semua!"

Mereka semua pun tersenyum lagi. Kehangatan terindah di soul society. Hari yang takkan mudah dilupakan, hari dimana ichigo diakui sebagai teman soul society.

Byakuya berdiri didepan altar istrinya, Hisana. Sudah malam. Semua orang sudah pulang ketempat masing-masing. Ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu, sehingga tak jelas apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"…..Kakak,"Sebuah suara lembut memanggil Byakuya dari belakang. Byakuya menoleh. Ternyata Rukia dan Ichigo yang tengah berdiri diluar ruang altar. Byakuya menyuruh mereka berdua masuk dan duduk. Suasana sedikit tegang.

"…Ada apa?" Tanya Byakuya dingin. Menatap tajam Rukia dan Ichigo, mencari tahu satu hal.

"Mohon restui hubungan kami, Kapten Kuchiki!" Tegas Ichigo secara mendadak.

Byakuya membelalakan mata, Ichigo menatap lurus Byakuya, Rukia memejamkan matanya,"… Apa? Kalian sudah menjalin kasih?" Tanya Byakuya tanpa ekspresi.

"Belum. Karena itulah kami berdua ingin meminta persetujuanmu dulu." Jujur Ichigo, dengan wajah serius. Byakuya melihat keseriusan dimata Ichigo.

Ia tidak memberi respon. Hnay berdiri dan berjalan menuju altar Hisana. Rukia takut kakak terhormatnya tidak memperbolehkannya menjalin suatu ikatan dengan Ichigo.

"Kau dulu telah membantuku keluar dari masalah dilema yang kuhadapi. Antara janji dengan orang tua dengan janji dengan Hisana. Ternyata janji dengan Hisana-lah yang kutepati. Hisana pun mungkin senang…" Ujar Byakuya,"Sebagai tanda terima kasih, aku merestui hubungan kalian dengan sepenuh hati."

Mendengar restu itu, Ichigo dan Rukia senang luar biasa,"Terima kasih, kak!"Keduanya serempak berkata begitu, lalu keluar dari ruang altar.

Setelah mereka pergi, Byakuya menoleh lagi ke alatar Hisana dan menyentuh fotonya sambil tersenyum tipis. Kini sudah tidak ada lagi hal yang harus ia pikirkan. Bebannya seakan-akan hilang begitu saja. Byakuya merasa sangat amat bebas, 'Terima kasih, Ichigo Kurosaki…'

Kini ia menyentuhkan dahinya pada foto Hisana. Kalau saja Hisana masih hidup, ia ingin sekali melihat reaksi Hisana.

"Maafkan aku yang hampir saja tak menepati janji, Hisana…" Ucap Byakuya memasang wajah menyesal.

Saat itu bulan purnama muncul dengan indah. Sungguh hari itu adalah hari yang hangat dan indah untuk dikenang.

Ya... benar.

Hari yang sangat bahagia,

Hari dimana perang telah berakhir…

FINISH

Hoaaaa! Ada yang gaje ya! Ampun deh! Aku sampai bingung lho, ini rated nya apa dan lainnya. _ pokoknya terima kasih untuk yang membaca fanficku ini! Dan kalau bisa sekalian direview ya! Ok!


End file.
